


All the white horses are still in bed

by ecastle_vania



Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [15]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I need to draw this nursery, I would hold Adrian for you Vlad, Meet the Family, Slice of Life, This is mature because of one tiny sex act but I didn't want some kid to randomly stumble into it, do not copy to another site, parenting, young family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/pseuds/ecastle_vania
Summary: When Adrian cries for his parents in middle of the night, Vlad takes a moment to see what love has gifted to him.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Lisa (Castlevania), Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist & Lisa, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953289
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	All the white horses are still in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTurtleFromHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/gifts).



> Please trot on over to see some of the AMAZING work being offered by TheTurtleFromHell. They have some gorgeous pieces and are also participating in the Promptober Challenge!

“Mama! Mama!” The cry broke through the night; a thin, terrified wail.

“No! Really?” Vlad groaned ruefully, and raked a hand through his hair, looking up at his wife.

Lisa gave him an apologetic smile, and carefully slipped off of him. “If it’s any consolation at least it’s not like last time.” She winked, and grabbed her nightgown off the floor.

It was true. The last time Adrian had interrupted their lovemaking, Vlad had been considerably more frustrated. He knew Lisa had been too, and likely even more than him. Obviously, it wasn’t the boy’s fault, he should call when he needed something; but Lisa had literally been coming under his tongue. In that moment, Vlad would have happily given half his kingdom to not stop that glorious experience.

They’d been in the middle of her climbing onto him on his desk this time, so at least no one’s release was being interrupted. Still, it was hard to get time alone these days. He swallowed hard, watching his wife’s sweet curves wriggle back into her nightgown. Her hips and breasts were still unusually heavy and gorgeously rounded from carrying and nursing his son, and they moved in an enticing sway. He’d loved her body before, but there was something staggering about knowing that the changes to her flesh were a literal manifestation of the power of their love creating life together. “Maybe we can get him back to sleep shortly, and…” he started to say, and Lisa wiggled her butt.

“Come back to this?” She said over her shoulder, and smacked her left butt cheek. “Yes, please.” Vlad broke into a grin. She unlocked the door, and went out into the dark.

Vlad got up off the desk, and pulled his trousers up. It was probably a good thing Adrian wasn’t old enough to notice his condition, or he’d have to wait a couple of minutes before joining them. He was in the process of clasping his cloak when Lisa called. _He must need blood,_ Dracula thought, and left his cloak behind. He blurred to the nursery and when he strode through the door, his breath caught in his throat.

Perhaps it was living as long as he had, that made him so susceptible to being awestruck by his family. But there were times, like right now, when he could not believe what love had wrought in his life. In the soft, warm comfort of the nursery, Lisa cradled Adrian in the rocking chair and murmured a soothing stream of words. The light in her hair was like a halo around her face, and she looked Madonna-like.

Serene, loving and calm, she soothed the tearful child and drew him against her shoulder. Adrian’s hair mirrored hers, a little more golden, with ruddy notes in it. Lisa speculated that it might turn darker, like Vlad’s, but he didn’t think so. He expected it to go blonder like hers. Adrian’s features were more like his mother’s all round; soft, wise, gentle and hopeful. His personality was certainly his own though. His son was sensitive and clingy, constantly seeking to touch, hold and explore.

Vlad understood the melodramatic side, after all, he enjoyed some moments of it himself, and even the curiosity. Sometimes though, he would become annoyed with the constant neediness. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy holding his boy or even being touched by him, but carrying him for hours on end was a bit much. It wore on him, and even though she never said it, he knew it wore on Lisa. Truthfully, Vlad would let him cry it out a bit more than she did. He suggested it to her once and she’d been adamantly against it, saying he was too young. He was almost 18 months old now and still anxious as ever.

Adrian adored being held and rocked. Even now, when he could toddle forward and explore, he would always want this comfort. It was sweet, if not a little exasperating. As he watched, his son rubbed his face into Lisa’s chest and whimpered. She paused in her rocking to undo the buttons to her nightgown. Absently, the vampire lord looked around the room.

The nursery was a haven of calm color and quiet peace. Light blue walls and golden starbursts they’d painted on together were twinkling in the candlelight, mysterious and pretty. There was even a crescent moon over the far mirror that Lisa had insisted on getting on the ladder to complete, even though he could reach it just fine. Vlad shuddered slightly. She'd been almost to term, her belly so big that she’d knocked the mirror askew twice. He’d been in a cold sweat until she got down.

He had built the rocking chair to distract her during her recovery from the bouts of morning sickness. Vlad had hated that part of the pregnancy. Lisa was always so calm about it, but he’d worried when she’d been unable to gain weight in the beginning. He’d fretted, and he’d hit upon this project to help. Discussing it, planning it, and watching it grow under his hands had diverted them both from her misery.

He had carved roses and cowslips over the back and down the legs in tiny, perfect detail, using his talons for the petals. There was one for every time he’d worried and there were 421 of them by the time she'd given birth; he’d kept track. It had taken tremendous coordination, and the assistance of his forgemasters, but he had collected silk from 10,000 giant spiders and wove it into a seat cover. Giant spider silk would never wear or tear, and was the softest material in this world. Well, except for Lisa’s skin. No one was going to use the heaven of her skin to upholster a chair while he was around though. The spider silk had been the next best thing. Together, they had dyed it a deep purple, and carefully stretched it over the horsehair padding. The end result was sturdy, beautiful, and used every day, if not more so.

The tiny canopy bed with little wolves and rabbits cavorting had been a gift from Issac and Hector when Adrian outgrew the cradle, and the quilt atop it had been Lisa’s attempt at sewing. He adored the simple, if slightly crooked, white wolf sleeping on the green fabric. It was darling and she had tried so hard. Adrian would point to it and call it a 'woo-woo,' which melted both their hearts every time. Vlad hoped Adrian might give the quilt to any children he was fortunate to have someday and it could become a Tepes heirloom of sorts. Her work deserved to be adored by all.

The fanciful armoire that looked like a bat peeking over its folded wings was actually something Lisa had discovered in a sketchbook belonging to Vlad’s mother. It had been a simple thing to build, and Lisa had painted it a soft grey. Like all rooms in the castle’s interior, there were no windows, but they’d mimicked them with strategically placed mirrors and candles. The candelabra had been polished until it shone and the dull gold gleamed in the dark.

Vlad watched his wife nurse their son; Adrian’s tiny hand fluttering against her breast and clutching at the buttons on her nightgown. When his son twisted and whimpered, Vlad stepped forward. Lisa looked up with a small smile. “He asked for ‘mick’ when I came in, but then ‘dada bud’, which is why I called for you. I think he wanted both. Now that he’s had ‘mick’ I think you can give him some ‘dada bud’ and he should ease back to sleep.”

“‘Dada bud’ coming right up,” he said and Vlad Dracula started to roll up his sleeve. Adrian’s head poked up from Lisa’s arms.

“ ‘ek Dada bud, ‘ek!” came the wailing demand.

Lisa grinned, “Boy knows what he wants, and how he wants it. Just like his Father.”

Vlad snorted, “Yes, but he is getting it, and Dada is not.”

Lisa’s smile was slow and sensual, “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I think ‘Dada’ might be getting just what he wants, and then some tonight.”

Vlad’s blood heated in anticipation and he leaned down to kiss her, running his tongue over her soft, pliant lips.

He felt a tiny hand on his chest, followed by an indigent protest, “No! _No!_ Dada me! Dada me; no Mama!” Little claws scraped over the bottom of his throat. “Dada **BUD**!!” There was a squeak of fury that made Vlad's lips curve.

Lisa laughed against his mouth and broke the kiss. “Hold that thought, my love.” Vlad took his boy from her arms, and settled Adrian against his shoulder, brushing his black hair back from his throat and feeling the sweet breath of his son on his neck.

“Dada,” his son cooed, tiny fangs extended. When he bit him, Vlad felt the happiness and peace seep through the bite from his boy. Adrian felt beloved and cared for; Vlad could feel it.

 _Look what love has given me_ , he thought, as his wife took his hand.

\---

When you gonna love you as much as I do?  
When you gonna make up your mind?  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change, my dear  
Hair is grey and the fires are burning  
So many dreams on the shelf  
You say "I wanted you to be proud of me"  
I always wanted that myself

 _-"Winter,"_ Tori Amos

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, you might also enjoy another work of mine, "Somewhere in her smile she knows," which is Vlad's perspective on his first [meeting with Lisa.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077278)


End file.
